ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/April
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of April, 2010. April 1 The Monster Ball at Burswood Dome April 3 Hotel :Main Article: Alice Bell 4-3-10 Alice Bell 001.jpg 4-3-10 Alice Bell 002.jpg The Monster Ball at Adelaide Entertainment Centre April 4 Bar in Adelaide 4-3-10 Bar in Adelaide.jpg 4-3-10 Bar in Adelaide 002.jpg 4-4-10 Bar in Adelaide 003.jpg April 5 Woolloomoolo Wharf restaurant Gaga and her team went dinner to a restaurant located at the Woolloomoolo Wharf in Sydney. April 5, 2010 001.png #Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) The Monster Ball at WIN Entertainment Centre April 6 The Sheraton on the Park In the morning, Gaga went to the gym which was followed with a brunch. During her breakfast, she called Steven Klein to discuss the "Alejandro" music video. Studio 301 : Main article: Studio 301 Troubadour Reunion Tour at Sydney Entertainment Centre Gaga attended the show and met with Carole King and James Taylor backstage. 4-7-10 Carole King and James Taylor Show.jpg April 7 Studio 301 : Main article: Studio 301 The Monster Ball at Sydney Entertainment Centre April 8 The Sheraton on the Park, In the morning, Gaga went to the gym which was followed with a brunch wihile talking on her cellphone with Nicola Formichetti. Studio 301 : Main article: Studio 301 Gaga was seen arriving to Studio 301 where she recorded music with Fernando Garibay. April 8, 2010 001.png 4-8-10 Sydney.jpg April 9 Airport In the morning, Gaga was spotted boarding a private jet from Sydney to Melbourne. OutinSydney.jpg The Monster Ball at Rod Laver Arena April 10 Melbourne Gaga had a day off with a flight to Tokyo at the end of that day. April 13 Narita International Airport AtNaritaInternationalAirport.jpg 4-13-10 Narita.jpg Dog :Main article: Dog In Japan, April 2010 002.png| Hermès store normal_001Gaga.jpg April 14 The Monster Ball at World Memorial Hall April 15 Hotel Japan-April-2010.jpg 4-15-10 With fans 001.jpg 4-15-10 With fans 002.jpg The Monster Ball at World Memorial Hall 4-15-10 Backstage 001.jpg Gay Bar in Osaka April 18, 2010 001.png April 18, 2010 002.jpg April 16 Music Station 4-16-10 Music Station 1.jpg 4-16-10 Music Station 2.jpg 4-16-10 Music Station 3.jpg April 17 The Monster Ball at Yokohama Arena Out and about in Tokyo (with Terence Koh) Night Makers3.jpg 4-17-10 Out and about in Tokyo with Terence Koh 002.jpg 4-17-10 Out and about in Tokyo 003.jpg 4-17-10 Out and about in Tokyo 004.jpg April 18 In Japan, April 2010 003.png The Monster Ball at Yokohama Arena April 19 Unknown In Tokyo.jpg April 20 Polaroid 4-20-10.png Hotel In Japan, April 2010 004.png Mac Viva Glam: GAGAKOH! In Japan, April 2010 001.png Night Makers2.jpg GagaKoh.jpg 4-20-10 Gagakoh!.jpg 4-20-10 GagaKoh! Backstage 001.jpg April 22 LAX Airport 4-22-10 LAX Airport 001.jpg April 27 Leaving a Dance Studio in Hollywood Somarta 2.jpg 4-27-10 Dance Studio.jpg April 28 Extra Interview 4-28-10 Extra Interview 001.png American Idol American Idol Dress.jpg Backstage 4-28-10 Backstage American Idol 001.jpg April 29 At a Cafe in Los Angeles April 29, 2010 001.png 4-29-10 Cafe.jpg April 30 "Alejandro" Category:2010 fashion